


Superstar

by onetruethree



Series: 12 Days of Luka [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Marinette has been in love with her best friend for years now, but when his band grows in popularity, she realizes he might not be around forever, and decides the only way to guarantee a future together is to confess her feelings.





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> 12 days of Luka by lukacouffaineappreciationmonth on tumblr  
Day 1: Lukanette

Ever since Kitty Section had gained popularity, Luka had gained a pretty large following of his own, mostly made up of girls who hoped they had even a small chance of dating him. 

The one girl who actually did have that chance was a girl named Marinette.

Marinette was his best friend turned manager who had uprooted her whole life in Paris to travel the world with the band without a second thought. She loved to joke about being their biggest fan, but Luka hesitated to call her that; he preferred to think of her as a part of the band. After all, the band wouldn't exist without her. 

What Luka didn't know was that Marinette was madly in love with him. Not like his fans were, from the audience, hoping to get a glimpse of his fame. Marinette loved him from backstage, watching him during every performance and feeling like the lyrics were written for her. Some days, she wished they were back in the old days when Kitty Section would just play on the Coffaine's boat. She was immensely proud of her friends, of course, but she missed the intimacy of being their only audience member. Sometimes, she was even jealous of the fans, even though she knew they had no chance with Luka. She watched as they took selfies with him and wondered what it would be like to be in their place. 

But most days, she was grateful for what she had: tons of loving friends, and a job that meant she got to work with them every day. Traveling wasn't bad either, and she wouldn't have had the guts to do it if she wasn't going with the band. She had almost everything she could ask for. Almost. And one day, she decided she should finally work up the courage and ask for the one thing she didn't have. 

She decided the best time would be after a performance, since he wouldn't be busy, and since he would have time to process the confession before he would have to perform again. "Luka? Can I talk to you?" She usually wasn't nervous when talking to him, but she was shaking and sweating just from approaching him.

"Of course. You can talk to me any time."

She knew he would say that, but she was a little disappointed he did because now she would have to actually confess. "Luka, you're my best friend, and I care for you more than anyone else."

He nodded. "I care for you, too." He looked nervous, like he was nervous she was going to leave the band. 

She knew she had to hurry up and just spit it out. "I don't want to just be friends, I want you to be my boyfriend, and I know that's stupid, and I know you have a bunch of better girls to choose from, and I know it'll never happen in a million years, but I want to date you and kiss you and--"

"Marinette." He stopped her from continuing. "As much as I love what you're saying, I have to stop you." She looked back at him like she didn't expect him to even talk to her after she confessed. "I might have a lot of fans, but none of them compare to you. You're the one I want."

Marinette tried to contain her surprised expression by asking, "Really? You're not joking?"

He didn't want to dignify that question with an answer. "Can I kiss you?"

She could only manage to squeak out a quiet "yes," before Luka pulled her into a kiss that convinced her that he was telling the truth. "I hope this means I'm really your biggest fan."

He shook his head, chuckling at the thought. "And I'm yours."


End file.
